


your little scarlet starlet

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Flirting, High Heels, Licking, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Teasing, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trans Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, Worship, literally not in the way u think, never thought i'd see That tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Punishment or praise,” Law considers, “you were a good boy tonight, and it wasn’tyourfault one of your guests had a loose tongue.”Law snaps his foot on the ground, smiling when Doflamingo’s shoulders stiffen at the way his thin heel clacks.“I think I’ll have you worship me, boy.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	your little scarlet starlet

**Author's Note:**

> to start this off, I most likely didn't get all the proper tags tagged, but I got the most important ones in there. This baby started off as trophy wife Law, and it just????? diverted so quickly.. my mind did its own thing, so please don't expect too much from this. Although, I did reread this 3 times to see if I really liked it, and after realizing that I'm not a good judge of character for my own work, here I am posting so I hope you enjoy <3

Law doesn’t often mind accompanying Doflamingo to his little charity events, sometimes it’s thrilling, but most of the time it’s a bore. The only good thing that comes from this is Doflamingo’s hefty donation, which is why Law will attend these things. It’s rare though- his presence that is. 

Sometimes it’s in Law’s best interest not to. The women are rude as hell, the men too old, plus they talk too much, walking around with wives the same age as him. Not like he could really talk though, Doflamingo is no spring chicken or however the damn saying goes. But those men don’t have fat cocks, and they also aren’t a borderline billionaire. 

The main reason, the only reason, Law even attends these events is because he gets to show himself off. Law’s temptation grew when he read the guest list, so of course he told Doflamingo he would join him. Predictably. 

Law couldn’t help but admire Doflamingo in his Chanel suit, looking all prim and proper, fixing his gold cufflinks without a care in the world. Unlike Doflamingo’s pristine little getup, Law chose to go for something quite daring- for the guests of course. He can’t very well just walk into the gala hall in a simple suit, and it’s not as if it’s a family event. 

It’s amusing, seeing all the wives scurrying to put on their best outfits, Law can’t help but put them to shame. It’s not as if he has to try hard either, oh no. Law decking himself out in a silk gown with a slit high enough to almost show his panties, and red bottom heels, is all it takes. 

The delicate black dress is strapless with a deep v accentuated on his chest, resting just above his navel, showing off all his tattoos. The only accessories are earrings and the ring he hasn’t taken off for nearly two years now, because his main focus is being ogled. 

Law is practically begging for other men to come talk to him, had that same exact feeling as he was walking down the double staircase into the foyer, Doflamingo pausing in his talk with Vergo the second he saw him. That wasn’t unnatural, it also wasn’t unnatural he ignored his bodyguard completely and hurried to Law to help him down the stairs. What was surprising though, was Vergo complimenting him. 

It was a casual _you look pretty_ , but Law lights up at any sort of praise, he was practically preening by the time they got in the car. They’re close to being at the event now, very little traffic because Law might have taken his time while getting ready. By the time they arrive, they’re the only ones pulling in. The only people around are the guards and the doorkeepers, one of which that doesn’t hide his appreciative stare. 

“Friendly little workers they have here,” Law lilts, hoping Doflamingo saw the way both of them were looking at each other. 

Doflamingo hums, all nonchalant and whatnot. 

“Would you expect anything less?” 

“I suppose not,” Law sighs, heels clacking on marble as they walk through the receptionist area, “my daddy is very thorough with these sorts of things.” 

A rare blush creeps up Doflamingo’s cheeks, and being close to his height because of the stilettos, Law finds a thrill in seeing it. 

“So pretty daddy, I hope the company here is just as entertaining.” 

Doflamingo smiles at him softly, tugging him to his side as they get closer to the entrance of the main room. 

“But of course, princess.” 

Law hums in satisfaction, looking in front of him to spot a gorgeous flowery archway, drops of lavender fall from the greenery, giving off the loveliest scent. Law’s surprised to find the venue littered with bushes of flowers when they enter, a gardenia type of gala this one is. That’s rare, Doflamingo doesn’t usually go soft, and Law wonders if he did this just for him. Probably so, the fucking sap is always trying to impress Law, and Law- as easy as he is- gets impressed. 

The lights are dimmed, but only enough to give off a soft ambience. Fairy lights trickled in along the ceiling, lilac candles surrounded by shrubs of flowers, on top of white fabric ruffled along the tables. Patrons are already walking around enthusiastically to talk to each other, seeming to notice their presence almost immediately. Law realizes, belated, there are petals breezing along the marbled floor. 

“Are these arrangements real?” Law wonders out loud, though he already knows the answer. 

The scent of each flower is high in the air, not overwhelming at all. It’s fucking stunning, if there’s one thing Law knows about Doflamingo it’s that when he does something he goes all out. The man never half asses anything, and that much he can say with every ounce of his soul. 

“Yes baby.” 

Law hums, nodding his head. 

“Send them to our garden after this.” 

Doflamingo’s hand caresses Law’s waist, tickling the silk fabric. 

“I was already planning on doing that darling.” 

Law beams when lips press against his temple, pausing their walk so that he can stop Doflamingo by his chin before he can turn away, quickly capturing his lips in a soft kiss. 

“You think of everything don’t you,” Law murmurs against his mouth, stealing another kiss before releasing his hold. 

“For you, my love, only for you-” 

Doflamingo’s lips part as if he’s about to add on to that, but they get interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Being unhappy with that, Law turns to whoever thought it was okay to ruin the moment, only for his whipping remark to get forgotten when he spots who it is. Law easily moves away from Doflamingo, hips swinging and laughing lightly when a hand wraps around his lithe waist to tug him closer. 

“You’re looking just as ethereal as ever doll.” 

Praise from Shanks is almost as warming as whenever he gets it from Doflamingo, only because he’s just as genuine. Law never fails to light up, butterflies fluttering in his belly. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Law purrs, walking two fingers up his chest, tapping on his tie, “is this Versace?” 

“Only the best for you.” 

Law’s lips curl into a wicked grin. 

“And here I thought my husband was going to keep my coming here a secret tonight,” Law glances over his shoulder to find Doflamingo grinning, “what a sneaky little thing.” 

Doflamingo steps forward, hand placed just above Shanks. 

“I only told the ones that mattered.” 

“Awh Mingo,” Shanks coos, stepping closer to Law, close enough that he molds against him and he suppresses his shiver, “you won’t mind if I steal your wife then?” 

Doflamingo stiffens next to Law, fingers tightening over his dress. 

“For a dance, of course.” Shanks adds with a wink. 

Law can’t help but laugh at his brazenness, not surprised at all. Doflamingo relaxes, and when Law looks to him, he nods, patting him on the back. 

“Don’t stay away for too long.” Is all Doflamingo says, followed by a kiss to Law’s cheek. 

“Of course daddy.” 

Doflamingo breezes passed them and Shanks grins, guiding Law to the dancefloor with a possessive hand to the base of his spine. Law didn’t even realize there was music playing at first, but now he hears it loud and clear, classic fifties playing. Doflamingo really knows how to spoil him. 

“You’re teasing him.” Law comments. 

“Would you expect me not to?” Shanks lilts, pivoting to sweep Law’s hand up, pressing them close together. 

Law hums at the feeling of Shanks’ hips swaying against him, the thin fabric of his dress making the dance move incredibly intoxicating. The brush of Law’s bare thigh because of his slit rubs along expensive fabric, nostrils filling with Shanks addicting cologne. He’s always been a dream to dance with. 

“I suppose not,” Law mutters. 

“This dress is exquisite,” Shanks praises, that hand of his sliding dangerously close to his ass, “but you know I would’ve put you in something regal.” 

“Careful Shanks,” Law replies coyly, “you’ll make me leave my husband for you with that kind of talk.” 

Shanks shamelessly smiles, spinning them expertly, movements as precise as ever. 

“Now you’re the one teasing me baby,” Shanks retorts. 

Rough fingers slide up his arm, other hand gliding along his spine. Law feels a throbbing in his core when Shanks curls his hand under his arm. A rugged hum dripping past Shanks’ lips when he finds Law’s zipper, playing around with it, leg slipping between his without halting their dance. 

“If you don’t stop that,” Law warns, “you’ll make me cause a scene.” 

“Something red would have been alluring, hm,” Shanks ignores Law, sounding just as beautiful as Billie Holiday, “I still remember the first time I saw that color on your lips.” 

Shanks whispers the words darkly, not a soul hearing except for Law and he flushes. Law would call Shanks out on him being indecent, but he knew this would happen. The second Law saw him, he knew the man would be utterly shameless. 

“I think I need a drink.” Law rasps, feeling himself get wet. 

No doubt if they stayed on the dancefloor any longer, Law could have come untouched by Shanks’ playful baritone alone. Shanks pulls away as if he realizes that, a knowing glint in his eyes. He doesn’t deny him, keeping a hand to his spine but releasing the one under his arm. 

People are watching as they step off the floor, but Law pays them no mind, they’re not important anyways. It seems the crowd has grown while they had been dancing. The venue is now bustling with people, and Law knows where Doflamingo is without even asking. He towers over the other guests, talking about something very adamantly, yet stopping when he spots Law and Shanks. 

Law easily makes out the way he excuses himself, not bothering to explain as he pushes through the crowd. One woman in particular attempts to reach and touch him, and Law almost swears he sees red, but he calms down. Doflamingo’s long stride gets him just out of reach without problem and Shanks giggles. 

“What a bold one.” Shanks says delightfully, caressing Law, “would’ve loved to see how you reacted to her touching him.” 

Law glances to Shanks with glittering eyes, sinful smile. 

“There’s a reason why Doflamingo married me.” 

Shanks’ pupils dilate, licking his lips. 

“Oh, I’d imagine.” 

“Did you have fun princess?” Doflamingo asks. 

Shanks says nothing when Law is stolen away, he stands there and allows him to be taken by Doflamingo. His hold is always so strong, no matter who’s arms he’s in, Law will always get lost in Doflamingo. 

“I did daddy,” Law replies, running a hand up Doflamingo’s suit coat, “though I am thirsty.” 

“There’s whiskey,” Doflamingo replies, “also your favorite red blend.” 

“You’re the perfect little sugar daddy aren’t you.” Shanks teases. 

Doflamingo’s lips split into a grin, gesturing off to a table beside them. 

“Princess deserves nothing but the best.” 

“I assume that was the reason for your hefty donation this year,” Shanks hums, “help fund a new school and remodel another, all so you can spoil your already spoiled wife at your own gala.” 

“Oh Shanks,” Law coos, “it sounds as if you’re jealous you didn’t get to me first.” 

“Not at all darling,” Shanks muses, pulling a chair out for Law before Doflamingo can get to it, earning a grunt from beside him, “I don’t have nearly enough money to please you.” 

Law sits gracefully in his chair, crossing his bare leg so that an obscene amount of skin shows. 

“I’ve always loved that honesty of yours,” Law tells him before giving Doflamingo his attention, “I’ll just take wine baby.” 

And that’s all Law has to say, Doflamingo turns and walks away, going to do his bidding. 

“I see you still have him by the balls.” A new voice grunts and Law lights up instantly. 

There’s no need to see who it is, because Law’s very well acquainted with that voice, has had it pinned on him many times- in and out of the bedroom. When Crocodile takes the seat next to Shanks, Law smirks. 

“Is that longing I hear?” Law taunts, fingers thrumming against the table. The fabric is just as soft as it looks, glitter speckles can be seen on it this close. 

“Don’t kid yourself.” 

“Still as mean as ever,” Law sighs, “nice to know some things don’t change.” 

Crocodile’s still as put together as always, unsurprisingly; hair styled perfectly except for that one strand that never stays in place. It’s not as if it’s been years since Law’s last seen his past lover. On the contrary it’s only been a few weeks, but it always gives him a sort of excitement. Law and Crocodile often clashed, he has the type of personality that made him want to do nothing but push and push. 

Where Law is a perfectly spoiled princess with Doflamingo, with Crocodile, Law was as bratty as they come. When Law met Doflamingo through Crocodile, the man all but pushed Law to him. The handful of months Crocodile spent with Law amounted to none of the time Law has with Doflamingo. That was a few years ago. Law didn’t think twice whenever Doflamingo asked to marry him. 

“I could say the same about you,” Crocodile responds with an obvious trail down his figure. 

Crocodile won’t say the praise out loud, but that expression alone from the stoic man has Law feeling as if he could defy gravity. 

“Why thank you darling.” 

A bottle being set down in front of him has Law ignoring everybody, solely focused on Doflamingo. 

“I think that was a record time.” Shanks teases. 

“I had everything prepared before you even stepped on the dancefloor,” Doflamingo plucks Law’s glass off the table, “tell me when to stop doll.” 

Law watches the red liquid spill, stopping Doflamingo whenever it’s halfway. 

“What year?” Law asks, taking the stem of the glass when it’s handed to him. 

“’95.” 

Law hums in acknowledgement, taking a sip as soon as someone young and unfamiliar comes to their table. 

“Never thought I’d see the day you served someone else.” He says to Doflamingo. 

It’s not in Law’s best interest to form opinions on people he doesn’t know, but that one sentence alone makes Law dislike him. One would almost assume he knew Doflamingo personally by the way he addresses him, but a questioning noise from his husband states otherwise. 

“And you are?” Law retorts, frowning. 

Doflamingo places a hand on Law’s bare shoulder and the man follows it, as well as the curve of his dress dipping down his chest. It’s not with admiration the way he checks him out, it’s with an ugly leer. 

“Especially with the way he was behaving on the dancefloor.” 

Law puts his glass on the table a little too harshly, liquid sloshing, and Doflamingo’s quick to tighten his fingers on his skin. 

“I’d choose your next words carefully,” Doflamingo warns. 

The threat in his voice has Law simmering down, unlike the unwanted guest, he shrugs as if it means nothing. Law gets the distinct idea that he’s either stupid, or he doesn’t care much about life. 

“I just assumed a man of your stature would want to know what type you brought here.” 

Law’s eyebrows fly to his hairline, and Crocodile actually fucking laughs. 

“Oh? A _very_ bold one we have here.” Shanks whistles like he’s impressed. 

Law would be too if the man didn’t just insinuate he's a whore, which isn’t the problem. Law has been called so many times that he’s immune to it now. When one as young as him marries someone much, _much_ older, who’s filthy rich on top of that, they must have thick skin. It takes a lot to get to Law, which is why the man’s words don’t bother him. He’s not intimidated. The only reason why Law is worried is because he actually fucking said _that_ in front of Doflamingo. 

“Would you mind repeating that for me.” 

Oh, Law can practically see that sinister smile whenever the man flinches, looking mighty unsure of himself now. Law’s had that same tone placed on him many times before when a sort of sadistic punishment was about to entail. He knows how devilish it sounds, and not in a good way. His lips twitch whenever the guest looks to him again, and Law picks his wine glass back up casually. This time with the hand that’s meant to be shown off, and that gets his eyes widening. 

“I- I didn’t-” 

“It sounded like you were calling my wife a slut,” Doflamingo interrupts, surprising Law by gripping his chin gently, turning so that they’re looking at each other, “didn’t it sound that way princess?” 

Law shudders, nodding his head. 

“You’ve insulted the only person I hold dear to me,” Doflamingo says, brushing a thumb over Law’s bottom lip, “how are you going to make it up to him?” 

Law kisses the padding of his finger, scolding himself because he shouldn’t be turned on in a moment like this, but no one has ever _dared_ insult Law in front of Doflamingo. As quickly as Doflamingo was touching him, his hand is gone in an instant and Law blinks in a daze, sipping at his wine if only to have something to do. Doflamingo doesn’t wait for the man to respond, and honestly, Law doesn’t care what he has to say either way. 

“Get out.” 

All it takes is a snap of Doflamingo’s finger and he’s being escorted away by Vergo. Even if it seemed like that lasted for hours, it could have only been 5 minutes, not that many people around witnessed the scene. For which Law is somewhat glad, for Doflamingo’s sake. 

Doflamingo is tense when he takes the seat next to Law, and he has good reason to be. There’s another reason Law doesn’t come to these events, and those moments are only shared behind closed doors. 

“Who was that?” Law asks after drinking more of his wine. 

“The owner of an up-and-coming advertisement company,” Shanks answers, “you recently acquired a share of it, didn’t you?” 

“That I did.” Doflamingo responds stiffly. 

“A shame. For him that is.” Crocodile muses. 

Law can feel the way Doflamingo’s staring at him, can practically see the devotion in his eyes behind those glasses, staring at him as if he’s the only person who exists. Law barely spares him a glance. 

“Buy him out,” Law orders lightly, not phased at all while he takes another sip. 

“Anything for you.”

● 

Law sighs tiredly, running a hand through his hair without a care in the world.

The event wasn’t all that long. Shortly after the scene, Doflamingo went on stage to make a speech about the charity everyone came to support. Law was very proud to hear Doflamingo state all of the accomplishments the donations will be going towards. On their way home Law made sure to fawn over him until Doflamingo was red in the face. 

There’s none of that now though. 

Not a hint of praise, no chatter from other people, or lingering eyes. It’s just Law sitting on his chaise lounge chair, still decked out in his pretty gown and stilettoes while Doflamingo is stark naked on his knees. 

He’s exceptionally hard, which isn’t surprising. Law could see the tent in his slacks before he could even tell him to strip. By the time he dropped to the floor, he was dripping, precum leaving a puddle between his legs. Doflamingo always looks gorgeous like this, shedding that dominance he holds in everyday life, here he serves no other purpose than to please Law. 

“You’d think,” Law starts, enjoying the way Doflamingo flinches, pulled out of his thoughts, “that people would know you’re married by now.” 

A pointed stare at the obviously flashy gold wedding band wrapped around his finger. It shines in the dim lighting of their bedroom, a calling for his love, an invisible red thread attached to the impressive diamond on Law’s finger. 

“I’d almost be insulted if I didn’t know what a glutton you are for praising me. That man was obviously just as stupid as I pegged him to be.” 

Doflamingo looks to him with pleading eyes, oh so willing to take up the brunt for that man’s misfortunes. 

“So, what should I do to you.” 

Law swings his leg in front of him in thought. 

“Punishment or praise,” Law considers, “you were a good boy tonight, and it wasn’t _your_ fault one of your guests had a loose tongue.” 

Law snaps his foot on the ground, smiling when Doflamingo’s shoulders stiffen at the way his thin heel clacks. 

“I think I’ll have you worship me, boy.” Law croons, leaning closer, close enough so that they’re nose to nose. 

Doflamingo barely makes a move, but his gaze does darken. 

“Look at that expression,” such reverence, “would you do anything for me baby?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Doflamingo responds. 

So good. 

“What a good baby you are.” Law praises, and Doflamingo’s cheeks heat up the slightest bit. 

Law sits back, flipping his dress so that both of his heels are exposed. 

“Down.” Law orders. 

Doflamingo falls to his hands, muscles stretching below him. 

“You’ll stay like this until I get bored of you,” Law commands lightly, “your punishment for his words is you cleaning these cute new heels of mine.” 

Law makes a display at playfully tapping them on the ground and Doflamingo groans, trembling slightly. 

“And your reward for being a good boy,” Law purrs, gripping Doflamingo’s hair tight enough to garner a hiss from the bigger man, tugging his head back to see blue eyes glazed over, “I’ll allow you to fuck my tight little cunt however you want.” 

Doflamingo’s moan sounds frazzled, already so damn wrecked, and Law releases his hold without waiting for another response. 

“Now get to work.” 

Law watches with avid interest, Doflamingo’s head dipping down. It’s hard to tell with how huge he is, but Law knows Doflamingo is starting from the pointed tip, licking up. Doflamingo’s tongue traces the edge of Law’s foot that’s cradling the heel and he hums in appreciation. A shift and Doflamingo is doing the same thing to the other side. 

Law leans back on his hands, not bothering to pay attention to Doflamingo as he cleans his shoes with his tongue, but he does eye the way he’s shivering. Doflamingo has always been particularly affected when he worships his heels. Law was curious once, and asked Doflamingo if he could return the favor to his favorite pair of boots, and he didn’t regret it. 

There’s something thrilling about licking something lifeless. The shoe has no feeling, only a sole and leather, yet the instant Law’s tongue touched it, he gave it several meanings. It was heady and intoxicating, and that much shows coming from Doflamingo right now. 

When Law’s had enough of Doflamingo lapping at one heel enthusiastically, he hums and Doflamingo pivots. Law does it just to see if that’s what Doflamingo is paying attention for, amused with every shift, every whimper. Drool is starting to build up on the slope of Law’s foot, making it slippery, and he won’t lie and say it doesn’t make him wet. 

Law’s quick to stop Doflamingo on his next turn, tilting his stiletto until the point is resting on his mouth. Law raises enough to look down, rubbing the tip around his lips, cooing at the amount of slobber caking his chin. 

“Do you want to suck my stiletto?” 

Doflamingo’s tongue laps around his shoe, bobbing his head as if he were sucking a cock, and that’s just the hottest thing Law’s ever seen. Law lets him have his fun, only because the sight is sexy, if he was in the mood, he’d bring out one of his dildos so that Doflamingo could give him a show. His strap would be nice also, but Law’s looking forward to the way Doflamingo plans on fucking him. 

“That’s enough of that now,” Law scolds, and Doflamingo stops, “I asked you a question boy, do you want to suck my stiletto?” 

Threads of spit slap on Doflamingo’s lips, chin drenched, looking thoroughly fucked out and only over licking his heels. 

“Yes mommy.” 

Law’s clit _throbs_ , he curls his fingers in the fabric of the chair if only to not flip over and have Doflamingo fuck him right here and now. If it wasn’t obvious before that Doflamingo’s turned on beyond words, then him calling Law mommy seals the deal. He only calls him that when he’s close to begging, nearly desperate. Law can feel how wet his panties get, wanting to pitch his hips forward for relief, but instead he nods. 

“Go on baby,” Law rasps, “go on and suck mommy’s heel.” 

Doflamingo swoops down, the thin tapering blade being sucked into an eager mouth. Law’s heart thrums in his chest, unable to tear his gaze away. Doflamingo stares at him as he sucks it, bobbing his head on the length. Law doesn’t know which one he’s more grateful for; being gifted enough to walk in nearly 5 inch high stilettoes, or having a husband easy enough to worship them. 

Law bites his lip harshly as that long tongue licks around it, drooling and moaning, laying the flat of it on the back so that nothing but red shows on the appendage. Law curses under his breath, sliding the heel from side to side. Law almost loses it when Doflamingo’s eyes roll, choking on a groan. 

“Does mommy’s shoe feel that good?” Law’s words somehow don’t come out as breathless as he feels, for that he’s glad. 

Doflamingo looks near tears, voicing another sound of pleasure. 

“What do you think those little business partners would say if they saw you like this,” Law wonders out loud, “ _a billionaire playboy_ , isn’t that what they used to call you? You look like a low-class whore.” 

Law can feel Doflamingo’s stuttering breath, eyelids fluttering shut in shame, the red on his cheeks prominent. 

“And all for some pussy,” Law giggles mockingly, “you’re so pathetic.” 

Doflamingo’s hips start rocking, looking for friction, for a hole, anything to empty his balls into. 

“Are you sure you can even fuck me in this state?” Law scoffs, “you won’t last five minutes in my cunt.” 

Law pulls his heel out with a smack of his lips, pushing off the lounge chair. 

“Mom- _mommy_ ,” Doflamingo crawls when Law begins to walk away, and he pauses, staring down at him with disdain. 

“What do you want?” Law huffs. 

Law’s eyes widen at Doflamingo falling to his elbows, kissing his feet. Law steps back if only to see if Doflamingo will actually grovel, crawl on elbows and knees for him, and when he does Law snaps. 

“Get up here.” 

Doflamingo is sprung into action by the urgency in Law’s voice, towering above him like he wasn’t trying to melt into the floor if only to kiss his feet. Law kicks his heels off, stomach dropping while his head tilts back further. Doflamingo has always had a menacing height, but with his eyes darker than they’ve ever been, looking like he’s about to fuck Law in a way he never has before, he looks absolutely terrifying and Law’s so glad he had him on his knees. 

“However you want,” Law repeats, beginning to unzip his dress. 

His next breath catches because of the big hand that yanks his arm away, tugging Law to the bed. His dress drags between his feet, getting caught when he’s thrown onto the mattress. Doflamingo doesn’t give Law anytime to think, just flips him over, huffing as he snatches his dress off, ripping the flimsy material of his panties. 

“Da-” 

Law’s words draw out into a shrill sob, thick fingers entering his pussy. Doflamingo doesn’t take his time fingerfucking him and Law’s forehead falls to the bed, clawing at the sheets. Doflamingo is panting harshly behind him, slapping his ass with a firm strike. 

“Spread your legs.” Doflamingo demands, none of that submission left. Law went and made him snap. 

Law does as he’s told without problem, eyes rolling when he twists his digits, plunging them deeper than before. With easy movements, Doflamingo pinpoints Law’s sweet spot and he cries out as he rubs vigorously over it. The sheets on their bed are easily yanked off the mattress, Law’s pussy spasming, trembling uncontrollably. 

“ _Daddy_ , daddy ‘m gonna-” Law whines hoarsely, body being pushed too close to the edge too soon. 

Doflamingo doesn’t acknowledge Law’s pleading, he keeps rubbing right over that spot, mouth dropping open on a broken scream. Law’s orgasm crashes over him quickly and without restraint, leaving his stomach tensing, shaking pathetically under Doflamingo. Law would almost assume he blacked out from the pleasurable feeling if not for the way a large cock starts pressing insistently in his entrance the second those fingers leave. 

The moan that’s punched out of Law’s throat is ragged as hell, his wet cunt sucking Doflamingo in despite how fucking _tight_ he is. Law’s still reeling from his orgasm but that means nothing to Doflamingo who starts pounding away. Knees spread his thighs apart further, thumbs close to where he’s getting stretched out by his fat cock. 

Law’s jaw falls slack, eyes stuck in the back of his head with every brutal drive of Doflamingo’s hips, balls slapping on his clit. Law stays buried in the sheets, drooling all over them, attuned to nothing but Doflamingo’s huffs and groans. Root to tip, slamming as deep as he can go, drawing out these sounds Law’s never made, pussy clinging onto him. 

“Your fucking cunt keeps sucking me in,” Doflamingo grunts, pinching Law’s ass before smacking it, “all mommy wanted was daddy’s fat dick, huh.” 

Law squeezes his eyes closed, body betraying him when the wetness between them starts growing louder, juices being fucked out of him. 

“She’s so fucking _wet_.” Doflamingo teases, smacking his other cheek harder than the opposite one. 

Tingles rack up and down Law’s spine, coiling something sweet in his stomach at hits being reigned back and forth. The caress of Doflamingo’s palm generously spanking him every time he slams balls deep. Tears spring to Law’s eyes, from the onslaught his pussy is receiving, or because of how he’s getting spanked, Law doesn’t know. All Law knows is that he feels fucking euphoric. He feels hot all over, in his pussy, the pits of his stomach, entire body flushed with heat. 

Law hardly notices the hits stopping until the bed jostles, air hitting the nape of his neck that’s unnaturally sweaty. Doflamingo licks it up, pace growing to something slow and filthy. Law can feel every hard inch of Doflamingo’s cock when it enters him, when it leaves, slipping out and in between his folds because of how wet he is. 

“Shit.” Doflamingo mutters, forehead falling to Law’s shoulder, “ah _shit_.” 

Law can’t make a move, hardly a sound as he slides in again. He’s quite literally been rendered mute, fucked stupid, and here he was teasing Doflamingo about not lasting. 

“You’re so warm,” Doflamingo groans, rocking them both along the bed, posts scraping against hardwood because of their weight, “never want to leave this.” 

Law wants to agree, but his noise of agreement sounds pitifully like a sob. 

“Daddy wants to breed you mommy.” 

Law’s moan is fucking wanton, toes curling and body shaking. Doflamingo fits a hand underneath Law, rubbing his belly. 

“Want your tummy poking with my come,” Doflamingo presses the same time he drives in deep, and a guttural moan rips out of Law’s throat when he feels his cock, “can daddy come deep in your pussy?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Law slurs, lips sloppy with too much drool, but holy fucking shit it feels goddamn amazing. 

Doflamingo stays buried in his pussy, both of them just throbbing, pulsating around each other, and it’s the most mind-blowing sensation he’s felt in a while. 

“Oh yeah?” Doflamingo teases, driving further as if he’s not in at a hilt. 

Law squeals embarrassingly loud, biting the covers to muffle his sounds. Breath fans over his ear and Law shudders. 

“Pick your head up.” 

Law’s walls clamp impossibly tight around Doflamingo’s shaft, and he groans under his breath. Law releases the sheets, and as much as he doesn’t want to, he turns his head. Doflamingo is already right there staring at him with this dark expression. Law’s seen it many times, but never like this. 

“You’re going to watch,” Doflamingo purrs, knees slipping under Law’s thighs, eyes rolling at the very new position, “you’re gonna watch as I breed this fucking pussy with my come.” 

Law’s not able to formulate a proper response because Doflamingo starts fucking him again, faster and deeper than before, bouncing Law on his lap in a way he never has before. His big hand stays splayed over Law’s belly, pressing on the bulge every time. 

The only thing Law can do is claw at their sheets, moaning and drooling, chanting _daddy_ under his breath like it’s the only fucking word he knows. Doflamingo’s grin is wicked as hell, slamming at a reckless pace. Heat builds in Law’s core as quickly as his first orgasm did, so full of cock now. 

“Tense your cunt up,” Doflamingo orders, “want you to squirt on my dick.” 

Law blushes at that, trying to go against the demand but unable to when his hand slips to his clit. Doflamingo starts pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, collecting his juices to rub generously over his hood. Law’s stomach tenses without him even trying, sobbing at it being flicked, pressed on. 

Doflamingo laughs mockingly when he purposely angles his hips, jostling Law on his lap so that his dick is grinding right on those bundle of nerves. Law can’t help but seize up, eyes crossing, feeling all too much at once. That incredible feeling washes over him, somewhere between too full and not full enough. Law lets himself go, throat being rubbed raw at how he’s screaming, squirting on Doflamingo’s hand and coming on his cock. 

“That’s it baby.” 

Doflamingo continues to fuck him through it, driving in at the same speed, still playing with Law’s oversensitive clit, and he’s not quite sure he can take anymore. Law expects Doflamingo to drag his orgasm out after he falls pliant, to make it until Law is a fucking mess, body buzzing with more pleasure than it’s already feeling. But instead he hears a satisfied groan, giving Law reprieve by leaving his sensitive clit alone, dropping his weight on top of him. 

Law whimpers when Doflamingo shoves deep, so fucking deep his pussy can’t help but clench. Doflamingo’s grunt sounds gorgeous, echoing in Law’s ear while he fills him up with his seed. Law sniffles, hole being stuffed with Doflamingo’s large load, flush against his ass to pump it all inside of him. 

“Fucking hell Law,” Doflamingo sighs, moaning weakly. 

His hips are moving sloppy, no real pace to it, just Doflamingo using his wife’s pussy to get off. Law lays in a haze of arousal, too numb to move. He feels like he’s on cloud goddamn nine, even more so when Doflamingo finally stops moving and lays them on their side, fucked up sheets and everything. He stays nestled in his cunt well after his cock has softened, nuzzling Law’s neck. 

Both of them lay there silently, content with each other's presence and nobody else’s. Law preens on the inside at Doflamingo’s snuggling, loving when he gets soft like this since it’s so rare. Featherlight fingers glide along his skin, massaging in some places that became sore, mainly his thighs. He always takes good care of him, how can Law not spend the rest of his life devoted to such a man. 

“You teased me with Shanks earlier.” 

Law springs to life at that, rolling his eyes. 

“We get done making love, and _that’s_ the first thing you say?” 

“You call that making love?” Doflamingo asks amusingly, and Law flushes to his ears. 

“Shut- shut up.” 

“I was jealous.” 

It’s clear Doflamingo’s pouting, and Law shouldn’t find that endearing, but he does. 

“The infamous Donquixote Doflamingo was jealous over little ol’ me? I’m honored.” Law teases, hand caressing the arm that’s snug around his waist, “but you know you have no reason to be.” 

Both of them know that. Law might be keen on giving others attention just to be praised afterwards, but he only belongs to Doflamingo, just like Doflamingo only- forever- will belong to Law. There’s no in between, or way around that, it’s simple and it’s easy. It’s just them. 

“I know princess,” Doflamingo trails kisses over his shoulder, stopping before he gets to his tattoo, “but I’m going to make that man fucking suffer.” 

And there’s no stopping Doflamingo from going back on his word. Law just nods, glancing behind him. 

“Don’t overdo it though,” Law scolds lightly, “you know I wasn’t offended.” 

Law can’t say the same for Doflamingo. When insults are thrown his way, he brushes them off easily, but always, if anything ever happens to Law he never puts up with it. Unless Law tells him it’s okay. Doflamingo frowns but he nods, as expected. 

“Okay.” Doflamingo pecks his lips, and Law smiles. 

Post mind blowing orgasms and all, and the most satisfying thing of the night is this moment right here. 

“I love you daddy.” Law brushes their noses together, sighing when his lips are captured again. 

“I love you more princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my entire kink with this fic is Doflamingo telling that man (literally he's just some person I threw in here to rile shit up) that he insulted the only person he cares about... and not only that but I had him say 'how are you going to make it up to HIM' *cries softly* I'm very surprised I have them married in this bc my outlook on love is absolutely horrendous, but I'm a sucker for these two being fucking romantic. Like Law just sitting at home all day while Doflamingo has no problem raking in a ton of money. (eloha is slowly branching off into a weird type of sugar daddy/sugar baby arc).. aside from that....... Trans Law... Trans Law brainrot..... the way he dominates Doflamingo... ugh
> 
> And Shanks... I have this big ass hc that he loves fucking slow dancing (probably bc we're both carefree & also heavy drinkers)
> 
> Most importantly. I haven't been responding to a lot of messages lately and I hate not doing so, I've been in a rut of sort???? and I'd like to think I'm coming out of it. I love reading everything y'all send me, it truly makes my day. I hope to be putting out more content soon (I feel like I've been slacking Heavily even if u all won't agree!)
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
